


太阳与宴会

by Anonymous



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, 蕾帕, 闺蜜组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 有生以来第一次完整地割下一块腿肉。新人渣文笔无逻辑，望海涵。由于开始写之前刚刚推完flowers夏，所以满脑子都是校园少女日常恋爱，根本没有表现出两个老女人应有的风范，抱歉。（其实也就是说，OOC慎入）本文原发于LOFTER





	太阳与宴会

**Author's Note:**

> 有生以来第一次完整地割下一块腿肉。新人渣文笔无逻辑，望海涵。  
> 由于开始写之前刚刚推完flowers夏，所以满脑子都是校园少女日常恋爱，根本没有表现出两个老女人应有的风范，抱歉。（其实也就是说，OOC慎入）  
> 本文原发于LOFTER

1.

吸血鬼为什么会厌恶太阳呢？

帕秋莉突然想到。

她记得读过的一本书上说，原因是太阳光会造成致命的伤害，但这无法令帕秋莉满意。在黑暗种族的世界中，杀戮技术之发达是与这些存在的坚韧程度正相关的，虽然结果上两者相互抵消，但这提示了一点：若是厌恶致命性，吸血鬼首先应该厌恶自己，那力侔猛兽的肉体，违逆天和的魔法，还有足以切断任何生物颈动脉的獠牙。

那么，是因为光明吗？她还记得读过的另一本书上说，吸血鬼喜爱黑暗，所以厌恶带来光明的太阳。这显然又是无法成立的谬论。因为没有一个吸血鬼不喜欢同样带来光明的月亮，尖锐幼嫩的新月、羞涩神秘的弦月、盈满欲滴的满月，还有憔悴凄美的晦月。吸血鬼们不会吟咏诗词，但从他们皮肤表面的魔力波动中，可以知道善变的月将他们的心弦拨出了怎样的乐音。

那么，难道是……温度问题？因为吸血鬼们觉得白天太热了？不不不，反例太好找了。春雪异变的时候，蕾米为了取暖三天两头往自己床上钻，害得阅读计划都被打乱了。帕秋莉及时阻止自己继续沿着这个方向思考。

在帕秋莉提出下一个要被推翻的假说之前，甜美的幼女音从身后响起，“帕琪，一起喝茶吗？”

“现在可是白天，蕾米。”帕秋莉转身，看见一只兴致勃勃的吸血鬼。自己有可能在研究一个伪问题……吗？

 

“蕾米……你为什么讨厌太阳呢？”

“噗！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈，那不是当然的吗~我可是吸血鬼啊！读书读得不清醒了？哈哈哈哈哈哈”一个名叫求知欲的幽灵在茶会上空游荡，帕秋莉还是开口发问了，得到的回应是一大口红茶和红魔馆馆主特有的放肆笑声。土元素结界在液滴打湿帕秋莉的衣服之前捕捉了它们，令其在空中一滞，随即垂直落在桌子上，像鲜血染湿了白袍。笑声却轻松击穿了结界，让帕秋莉的双颊和耳根发红。问出口才发现，这问题听起来愚蠢到让人羞耻。

“所以为什么吸血鬼讨厌太阳呢？”求知欲负隅顽抗，问题以学者的克制口吻重复了一遍，却让笑声攀上第二峰。

“哈哈哈！抱歉！哈哈！哈哈哈！哈……哈——”蕾米莉亚好不容易止住了笑，一手揉着肚子，另一手抹掉自己笑出来的眼泪：“为啥突然问这个呀？一本正经的。”

“真理的世界没有盲区，对魔法使来说，无论什么事物都能冷静而不带情感地观察，研究，分析。”等解决了这个问题，就去研究一下吸血鬼何以不能品味智性的愉悦。

“诶？那帕琪为啥那么讨厌宴会呢？呼呼。啊啦！司康饼终于来了~”

视线从兴奋地开始抹草莓酱的蕾米身上移开，帕秋莉将追问和红茶一起咽下。她无力去追究友人是否在话题间跳跃得过于突兀，因为羞耻感和求知欲的对峙已经让位于纷繁心绪的混战。帕秋莉回到图书馆，并不记得红茶的香味。

 

 

2.

蕾米莉亚是因为明显增加的无聊感而发现不对的。不知何时开始，自己竟变得无所事事。已经有几天没和帕琪一起开茶会了呢？派咲夜去邀请时，答复往往是“正在研究魔法，下次吧。”“今天身体不适，要休息。”亲自去图书馆找她，却只看见空空的座位和摊在桌上的魔法书。“小恶魔，你知道帕琪在哪里吗？”“最近帕秋莉大人每天都呆在图书馆呀？怎么了大小姐？”

蕾米莉亚终于感觉到帕秋莉在躲着自己，又不禁怀疑：以前明明可以绕到她身后偷看她用鹅毛笔在纸上游弋，难道都是刻意的配合？恶魔的寿命接近永恒，耐心却维持不了数日。蕾米莉亚试着天天去图书馆找帕秋莉，一个星期后放弃，帕琪总是和图书馆里的古籍一样难懂，她想。

无聊的日子总得打发，于是，夜晚的红魔馆变得嘈杂起来，或者说，重新变得嘈杂起来。一夜，蕾米握着红酒杯，看着大厅里大快朵颐，满嘴油光，歪七倒八的妖怪客人们，一阵恍惚：这才是红魔馆原本的样子，不是吗？日复一日，聒噪而奢侈，灯红酒更红的宴会，自己总是趁所有妖怪都微醺时才悄悄进场，听客人们谈论和夸大永远鲜红的幼月的真相，一边吹嘘着“了不起的斯卡雷特”一边互相攀比与斯卡雷特家的渊源和往来。究竟是什么时候开始，宴会大厅用得愈来愈少，而房间和露台摆上了小圆桌？是什么时候开始，自己淡忘了赤霞珠和梅洛分别该掺多少血，却学会了凭香气区别锡兰红茶和正山小种？蕾米莉亚感到有人撞到自己的手臂，红酒洒在胸前和裙上，带来刚刚吸血进食的错觉，转头去看那无礼之徒，却只见一个趴倒在地上傻笑的醉鬼。

回过神来时，已经到了图书馆的门口，玻璃杯底还残留着一丝酒液，自己的脸倒映在杯壁上，苍白而扭曲。蕾米莉亚笑了，是个苦笑，她抬头将酒喝尽，扭动图书馆大门的把手。

帕秋莉依然不在，但直觉告诉蕾米莉亚，直到她开门之前，帕秋莉都还坐在桌前。抓起一本书，轻抚书脊，尚有余温。深呼吸一口，空气里是霉菌，书本和帕琪头发上精油的气味。蕾米莉亚正为时间轴的微小错失遗憾，随即察觉到一股令她讨厌的魔力波动，寻其源头，在桌上找到一颗指甲盖大小的钻石，这是帕琪常用的实验宝具，可将魔法输入其中预览效果，无论是创新还是改良魔法，都十分方便。

魔力在钻石中涌动，与书上的体温一样新鲜，还带着太阳的味道。璀璨的图案美丽异常，却通向痛觉与灼烧感，勾起蕾米莉亚沉积在心底的记忆。“帕琪！帕琪！！”无人回应。烦躁感喷涌上来，和红酒的后劲混合成一股洪流，将蕾米莉亚冲出图书馆，比话题的跳跃更突兀，更迅速。

 

 

3.

帕秋莉讨厌宴会，知识需要的土壤是宁静、专注和孤独。圣者可以独自悟道，贤者能够对谈语学，三人同行尤可攻讦论难，在此之上则与真理无关

如果说在反对某个事物之前要先了解它，那么帕秋莉并不在此指责的对象范围内。

初入红魔馆时的每夜，推杯换盏、刀叉交错的脆响给妖怪们不知疲倦的喧闹伴奏，令她在知识的宝库前不得其门而入。

她曾礼貌地向友人提出意见，得到的是馆主“我会叫他们安静点”的敷衍。

积蓄已久的岩浆终究爆发，那天帕秋莉正在图书馆里顶着噪音阅读一本魔法书，只觉楼上传来一声巨响和一阵摇晃，天花板上掉下碎渣，玷污了书页，墙边的一排书被吓得从柜子上跳了下来，摔成一团。

等帕秋莉恢复理智，她看到的是已经被皇家圣焰烧掉半边翅膀的蕾米莉亚，和一众或跪或趴，瑟瑟发抖的小妖怪。她惊愕于自己的失控，全身的劲陡然褪去，一口气没提上来，便咳得昏天黑地，晕了过去……

从回忆中抽身，帕秋莉盯着手里的魔法钻石。她仍没研究出吸血鬼到底为何讨厌太阳，也不知道那次茶会上，蕾米所说的话到底有什么含义，是一句无心的调侃，还是对魔法使的风格化做派的揶揄，又或是在嘲讽她自诩理性却差点夺了友人的性命？

最开始回绝邀请只是本能地逃避见面，给自己多些时间去揣测和思考，谁知不觉间久违的喧闹已然重临，击碎了主动探求的希望。那无夜不宴的数日，帕秋莉未尝释卷，却没翻一页。她一次次在魔法钻石中放出皇家圣焰，看着小太阳被锁在钻石里，贪婪地吸食着自我控制的成就感，又似发泄得爽快。当年的宽恕来得太容易，容易得像是一种怜悯、一种嘲笑，一种贬低。帕秋莉想象着自己在焰火和喧闹声中翻滚，这是迟到的赎罪，久等的解脱。

蕾米莉亚的到来是突然的，帕秋莉毫不犹豫地瞬发魔法将自己藏起，看着蕾米抚过自己的书，在空气中品尝自己的存在，端详起结晶中的魔法，恍然大悟一般呼唤自己的名字，最后落荒而逃。

啊，真是够了，我不要重蹈覆辙。

 

 

4.

十六夜咲夜听着灶上水壶中发出咕噜咕噜的声音，知道这是水即将煮沸时的呻吟。对咲夜来说，时间的长短都是相对而言，是故短暂的时光也不容辜负，她抓住这小小的片刻，任自己的思绪放飞。

大小姐最近，挺不正常的。

每天晚睡早起，难道是要向人类的作息靠拢？一个人喝茶也不嫌无聊。

不过，倒是清闲了许多。

回忆起大操大办的那几天，就觉得现在这样也不错，发动时停的次数退潮般减少了。

说起来，帕秋莉大人似乎也有点奇怪。

既不来参加茶会，又不吃大小姐送去的甜点。是和大小姐闹矛盾了吗？而且，似乎在研究很特殊的魔法呢。

随着水壶的声音慢慢降低了音调，咲夜的思绪也落了地，打开壶盖，开水在静静地沸腾。

“美铃小姐，你要的热水好了！”

“谢谢~”

“想要哪种茶叶呢？我帮你拿吧。”

“诶？不是要喝茶啦~”

 

下午2点的阳光洒在红魔馆的阳台上，仿佛铺了一地的黄金，中国妖怪坐在一张小凳子上，背对太阳，两脚放在木桶里，一脸享受。

“美铃小姐这是在做什么呢？”

“嗯？晒太阳泡脚哦~中国人相信初春时这样，有利于身体里阳气的生发。”

“阳气？”

“嘛，有点像，太阳的能量？之类的东西。嗯……怎么说呢？中国人相信这个世界是由阴和阳两种气化合而成的哦，阳气就像太阳一样，充满动力和热量，阴气则是月亮那样安安静静的。冬天刚过去，给阳气鼓鼓劲会比较好，不然一直维持在冬天的收藏状态，就没办法阴阳平衡了。我是操纵气的妖怪所以比较信这个嘿嘿，咲夜小姐也来试试吗？”

“呀，我还是算了……”真是有趣的想法呢。话说大小姐那么好动，按道理算是阳气充足吧，所以喜欢月亮是为了追求平衡吗？至于帕秋莉大人……应该是灌满了阴气……但是帕秋莉大人可能比大小姐还讨厌阳光，这该怎么平衡啊？搞不懂了，果然还是别把中国人的理论往西方妖怪身上套。

 

 

5.

蕾米莉亚第一次真正感受太阳的热度时，她自顾不暇。抱起晕厥的友人，她直接击碎了宴会大厅的天花板，跳上楼去，找到最近的一张床。吸血鬼的王者是强大的，纵使在友人的呼吸恢复平静前一直输出魔力，她仍可自行修复被严重灼烧的身体。

当她让自己红宝石般的双瞳出现在友人苏醒的第一眼中，她在那双紫眸里，没有找到被自己原谅的释然，反而看见了被判处死刑般的失落。

蕾米莉亚从未知晓个中原因，她让甜点的芬芳冲淡焚烧的焦味，让无数杯红茶洗刷过去的灰烬。久而久之，她自己都忘了——若不是看见那颗魔法钻石。

为什么会厌恶太阳呢？

芙兰偏着头想了一下，说：“因为无论我怎么捏紧拳头，太阳都不会坏掉啊。”笑容天真无邪。

真的去思考时，发现自己也不知道，而且不想知道。

蕾米莉亚让女仆长每天提早一个小时叫自己起床，坐在红魔馆的阳台上，看着落日的余晖发呆，她开始“熬日”，总是接近正午才睡觉。她又一次断绝了宴会，选择喝茶。每天，她让咲夜送一杯红茶和一盘甜点到图书馆去，咲夜则端回空茶杯和原封不动的甜点。这次她坚持了一个月。

这天，蕾米莉亚醒来时，已是深夜。咲夜怎么没有按时叫我？她揉了揉眼睛，疑惑地撑起身子，感到手边传来天鹅绒的触感，是一个放在床头的小盒子。盒子发出淡淡的魔力波动，既有她讨厌的太阳的感觉，又有令她喜爱的月亮的节律。

蕾米莉亚打开盒子，里面是一颗指甲盖大小的钻石。

 

 

6.

帕秋莉不知道蕾米莉亚逃出图书馆时，想起了什么，想到了什么。

她只知道，如果身为魔法使意味着将知识、冷静、客观和敏感的自尊心视为自己的财富，那这次她慷慨无畏。

帕秋莉本想第二天就去找蕾米，但咲夜端来的红茶和甜点让她改变了计划。

既然对方愿意宽容一个魔法使，那就以魔法使的风格回报之。

不喝掉的话，可能被打翻洒在书上。这样想着，帕秋莉抿了一口红茶。

看看蕾米能坚持多久会很有趣。这样想着，帕秋莉缩回了伸向甜点的手。

如果能坚持一个月就送她礼物好了。这样想着，帕秋莉拿起魔法钻石，缓缓注入魔力。

 

 

7.

“那么，我们开始吧，帕秋莉小姐。”射命丸文举起相机。

“日&月符·皇家钻戒！！！”她如是宣告。

 

 

8.

“帕琪，那个烦人的天狗记者终于走了？”不知从哪冒出来的蕾米莉亚将下巴搁在帕秋莉的肩上，看她将几个新发明的魔法写进书中。

“射命丸小姐只是来为自己的报纸拍照取材的啦~”

“反正最后写出来的报道都是胡编乱造，下次让咲夜把她拦在外面。”

“咲夜小姐已经够辛苦了，就别给她添麻烦啦。对了，下次叫大家一起来红魔馆开宴会吧？”帕秋莉转过头来，看着蕾米莉亚说到。

“？！”蕾米莉亚愣住了，两颗红宝石似乎也涨大了一圈，然后露出尖牙坏笑道：“到底是谁要给咲夜添麻烦啊！”

 

正在用热水泡脚的十六夜咲夜突然感到一股阴气从脚底窜上来，直逼后颈。看来中国人的办法对西方人类也不管用，她想。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 初稿拿给好姬友审阅之后没能让对方看懂主线于是大改，加了很多解释性的内容，但似乎还是没能让她看懂，而我已经无力再修改了。她的提点和意见一直对我帮助很大，这次真是让她辛苦了，感激不尽！  
> 也感谢每个看了一句话以上的人（虽说如此，不看完似乎不会发现被我感谢了，嘿嘿嘿）  
> 希望蕾帕势力日益壮大，东方圈薪火相传。


End file.
